Sueños de Invierno
by Sweenellie Lovett
Summary: Sweeney quiere ser feliz. El frío de diciembre lo hace animarse a estar con la única persona que siempre ha estado ahí para él.


**Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado.**

**La idea me vino a la cabeza con el maldito frío que hace en estos momentos acá en la Ciudad de México... me gustaría que Sweeney entrara por la puerta de mi habitación como en el fic entra a la de Lovett... porfa lean :3**

**Disclaimer: ****_Sweeney Todd y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es solo un medio de expresión y esparcimiento sin fin alguno de lucro._**

**SUEÑOS DE INVIERNO**

Ahí estaba ella y estaba sola. Tumbada en la cama, cubierta con las mantas hasta el cuello mirando al techo como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo mas que ese punto especifico.

Se estaba debatiendo entre levantarse y quedarse ahí. Hacía mucho frío y no le apetecía moverse, tenía entumida cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

Finalmente se decidió a moverse. Se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama y de inmediato notó la ausencia de las cobijas, pues el frío del ambiente le caló hasta los huesos de golpe.

Su camisón era muy delgado y cada movimiento que hacía batía el aire a su alrededor congelandola de nuevo. Se movía lento. Su piel pálida estaba morada.

Resolvió sujetarse el cabello y se desplazaba descalza por la habitación, muy despacio, calculando cada movimiento por la temperatura glaciar del piso. De pronto, en medio de la concentración de sus movimientos, la puerta de su habitación se abrió súbitamente haciendola estremecerse.

-¡Señor Todd! -gritó alterada -¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿Acaso no le enseñaron a no irrumpir así en los aposentos de una dama?

-Lo lamento Señora Lovett -dijo el barbero apenado y desviando la mirada

-Es que no es correcto que me vea en ropa de dormir si usted no es más que mi inquilino... -exclamo ella jalando su bata del perchero y cubriendose con ella

-Lo se, lo se -replico rápidamente el barbero -Es solo que...

-¿Qué?

-Son las 5 de la mañana...

-¿Y eso qué?

-Y yo... bueno, la barbería esta helando...

Cuando dijo esto último, Sweeney entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras el

-¿Qué se supone que yo haga? -Interrogo ella frivolamente

-Nada en realidad

-¿Y entonces?

-Yo... bueno, yo solo me... preguntaba si podía quedarme a dormir aquí con usted

Escupió lo último con atropello, casi inteligiblemente, pero ella escucho muy bien lo que él le decía y le costó procesarlo, se puso roja de vergüenza y sintió como su estomago daba un vuelco.

-¿Qué? -pregunto la pastelera solo para corroborar lo que había escuchado

-Eso, quería saber si podía quedarme aquí...

-¿Pero qué clase de atropello es este? ¿Pretende tomarme el pelo? -dijo acercándose amenazadoramente y señalandole con el dedo

-No -dijo él tomando el dedo que le señalaba -El clima vuelve insoportable la estancia allá arriba y... prometo no tocarla

_"Dios"_ dijo para sí misma masajeandose la sien _"No se que estoy haciendo" -_Vale, esta bien -concluyó -pero yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que no puedo hacerle compañía...

Pero en ese momento una mano la tomó por fuerza de la muñeca

-Por favor, Señora Lovett... quédese

-No puedo Mr. T -dijo mirando un poco incomoda como el la sujetaba -Tengo que hacer cosas en el emporio

-Por favor -replicó él -Yo le ayudaré con lo que deba hacer... si es preciso no abriré la barbería, eso y la ayuda del muchacho, no tendrá de que preocuparse...

Ella no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, era como la más alocada de sus fantasías, pero esta vez era real. Él estaba ahí, en su habitación, contrario a todos los cánones de lo adecuado, claro que deseaba quedarse, pero en cierta forma le preocupaba y estaba tratando de convencerse de no hacerlo

-Esta bien -dijo contradiciendo todos sus pensamientos y caminó hasta la cama, se quitó la bata y se recostó sin saber que posición tomar.

El por su lado, se acomodo sin problemas y le miro desde el otro extremo de la cama mientras se soltaba el cabello y dejaba reposar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

-¿Qué mira Mr. T? -pregunto al sentir su mirada

-Nada -sonrió él -Es solo que no dormí toda la noche a causa del frío y me llevó todas esas horas atreverme a hacer esto...

Ella simplemente rió ante el comentario y cerró los ojos. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos. La verdad es que cuando el clima esta muy frío, con un poco de calor es lo único que puede hacer una persona que ha dormido sola más de 15 años.

Al comienzo, cada uno estaba de su lado de la cama, lejos y dando la espalda al otro, pero conforme su sueño se volvía más profundo, giraron hasta quedar de frente, compartiendo el calor de sus respiraciones. Y así sin más, dentro de un par de horas; por debajo de las mantas, un brazo fuerte y decidido abrazaba por la cintura el cuerpo frágil y delicado de una soñadora pastelera, pero claro, tendrían que despertar...

**¿Les gustó?**

**La verdad, esta historia se me acaba de ocurrir, pero es algo muy lindo.**

**Por favor, esperen y lean el siguiente capi :D yo espero actualizar una o dos historias cada semana como he hecho desde mi registro por acá**

**Mil besos ¿Review?**


End file.
